Easter Eggs
by mybrowneyes
Summary: A future chapter of 'How Many Kids Do We Have'. This is not part of the ongoing story but in the future close to Aubrey's 1st birthday at Easter. A


_**Just borrowing. This is a future chapter of Ranger and Stephanie's family separate from the on-going story.**_

_**EASTER EGGS**_

_How Many Kids Do We Have?_

"Babe, why are we doing this?"

Stephanie was standing there with one hand on hip and Aubrey in her arms. "Go tell Daddy we're dying Easter eggs," bending down so their daughter can take those baby steps she just started right before her 1st birthday.

"Come on, Baby Girl," stooping down with his arms extended to catch her if she stumbled. "That's it." Ranger watched with all the pride of a father as the blue-eye baby with dark brunette curls reached his finger tips. "Such a big girl."

They could hear footsteps running up the cabin stairs. School was closed for Easter vacation and early April had been had been warm, so it was a family decision spending the holiday in the woods at the lake.

"Are the eggs ready yet?" Stephanie's curly haired little boy asked coming in the door. Julie, Dani, Ben, and Cassidy all coming in the door with Zeus in the lead.

"Me color eggs," Cassidy pointed to the dish of cooked eggs on the table.

Stephanie had layers of newspaper covering the table with small plastic containers all around it. "Let me get the colors ready. Julie, measure out the vinegar in each container. Pour one container of the water in each, Ben and Dani." Handing plastic spoons to Caden and Cassidy, "You two stir. No drinking, Cassidy."

Ranger and Aubrey stood there watching, "Babe, what a production line."

Kissing him and their daughter, "I've learned to delegate."

Each took their time writing their individual names on an egg with the wax crayon. Stephanie wrote Cassidy's. He watched Caden go around the table dipping one egg in different colors.

"Midget, what are you doing?" Knowing there was a reason behind the madness of the little boy and Ranger always needing to know even if it was meant to drive him insane. In most causes it was.

His blue eyes twinkling, "It's your egg, Ranger-Dad. I'm making it crazy like I make you."

"At least we agree on that."

Stephanie just giggled at the eyebrow and the usual shake of the head her husband was giving as he stood back watching the egg dying mess and drying except for one left in the blue coloring.

"That one ain't done yet," Caden informed his family. "It's Mommy's egg."

Stephanie had bright green Easter grass arranged on a platter. Each laid their egg in the middle and all the extra ones around the edge. The table cleaned and the eggs set in the middle of the table waiting for Easter to arrive.

The little boy pointed to the lone container, "I'll be back to check on that. It's special like Mommy."

The grandfathers were patiently waiting to go down to the lake for some fishing. Grandma had disappeared again with Ralph but knew she could be found at Kootchie's. It was rumored the Easter Bunny was making a visit tonight at the family egg hunt. Hopefully, she didn't show her Easter eggs to anyone and they stayed hidden.

Caden and Zeus came running back inside the cabin going straight to the egg in the blue dye. Removing it with the dipper, he examined it all over like a science experiment and announcing, "It's just right."

"Midget, what's so special about Mommy's egg?"

Drying it off carefully and walking over beside Stephanie on the sofa, "You ain't paying attention again. See," holding it up to her face, it was the color of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," kissing Caden before he took the egg back and laid it in the grass with all the other eggs.

"Gotta go," he and the dog running back out and down to the lake.

Ranger walked over to the colorful eggs on the table noticing the middle ones in particular. Each individual egg seemed to represent each child, the colors of his family. Red for the attitude Cassidy had at times. Dani's was yellow for the happy smile almost always on her face even if she was doing her spelling homework. Purple representing the creativity emerging in Julie through her artwork. Her brother Ben's was green, he always was outside. Aubrey's was pink for the culmination of Stephanie and Ranger's love. A blue egg of truth and calmness for Caden. His quick mind coming up with a plan when danger was around. Ranger chuckled, a turquoise egg for Zeus, their protector and friendly dog. There was Stephanie's bright blue egg, trust he always saw in her eyes. And there was his multi-colored egg with a hue for each that made up his life. Their perfect Easter eggs for his perfect family.


End file.
